A Gift of Honor
by NickeltheRed
Summary: Unlike what everyone thinks, Zuko had actually proposed to Katara first and no one ever knew about it. {A short original missing scene during the crowing of Zuko.}


**I own nothing relating to the Avatar/Korra stories or franchise.**

* * *

The bright red sun native to the great city had just reached the highest peak of the Imperial Palace.

It was a peaceful sunrise, vibrant and warm with color. The grounds beyond the iron gates were nearly still, save for the small number of servants shuffling back and forth through the open corridors carrying their trays.

The Avatar and his surviving friends were just granted a big healthy breakfast before all the guests were due to arrive that late evening.

Zuko turned the corner, smoothed down his robes, and found the Water Tribe siblings conversing by the indoor fountain, who were both formally dressed up for the night's occasion. "Katara," he beckoned steadily, "may I speak with you for a moment in private, please?"

She and Sokka looked at one another before she complied, "Of course, Milord."

While her brother tried suppressing a smile and went wandering off on his own, Zuko held out his hand politely, leading her the other way towards the pond; and he added, "You of all people don't have to call me that every single time I'm in the room, especially if we are not in public."

"I know," Smirking in turn, Katara nodded and opted to sit herself down upon the old wooden bench that faced the gardens after they stopped. "But your cringing reaction makes it worth it."

"I see." He resisted the urge to glare at her for that remark.

She immediately cleared her throat. "So, what is it that you wish to discuss exactly?"

Zuko glanced back at the beautiful dark trees that were ready to blossom. "I've been thinking about something lately, involving you, and I finally made a decision this morning. I honestly don't have a whole elegant proposal all prearranged for you or anything, but I hope you will still listen."

At first Katara just smiled up at him in slight amusement, being unsure where their conversation was headed. "Alright, ask me."

When he turned once more to face her directly, his following expression was genuine and quite serious. His golden eyes were searching hers for patience, for acknowledgement. He wasn't trying to tease her. Katara bit her lip then, preparing herself to hear whatever he was about to offer her.

"We could get married," Zuko said, "if you wanted to."

Understandably, Katara hesitated and she had forgotten her voice for an instant. "...Married?"

"As I said, I've been thinking about this. If you want, I will marry you. That way...it could bring peace and justice to our nations who were at odds with one another. Our people can finally be united as one kingdom. Not only is this a political need overall, but it also makes a good personal statement about overcoming difficulties and the possibility of finding allies in strangers if given the chance. If you accept the Crown of the Fire Lady, then it might even give more fellow Benders hope as well. Your Water Tribe will be taken more seriously as a consequence. I also inherited all the funds and proper provisions as desired to support you and your family as my own."

Katara continued to stare at him intently, silently, unmoving. She had to _think_ about this of course, to question his motives.

She didn't know how to feel about this precisely.

Should she be guilty? Sad? Suspicious? Flattered?

(She supposed, with the War over now and their many celebrations at hand, there _was_ a certain bond formed between them that may last yet for years to come. Well, in the very least, Zuko had _understood_ her sorrows more than most. Their mothers were gone, their Nations in were distress, their roles during the journey were frazzled and once unclear, and both their childhoods had been splintered by their enemies, as was their trust for others. Zuko was even willing to wear a black mask when Aang wasn't and with her, he went searching for her mother's attackers in the dead of night.)

Those acts of courage were unforgettable. But still, Katara had to wonder did a few acts of courage and a few unforgettable events line up perfectly to equal _life-long_ sacrifice and selflessness like that?

"Zuko," she started carefully, "what about the people we love?"

She clearly meant Aang, as well as Mai.

"I know," he agreed, "I know how strange it sounds, and silly and sudden, but I did want to ask you this. I _wanted_ to make everything up to you first, because I wronged you first. I wanted to give you that option if you believe it would help us rebuild the lives we lost. I know how much that means. As the new Fire Lord and as your ally, I am showing how much I honor you as a person. Depending on what your answer is...I am willing to concede fully, or, this will stay strictly between us and we will never speak of it again. We act as if it never happened. Simple as that."

(Needless to say, Katara was still surprised. She couldn't express most of her afterthoughts in words.)

She just rose to her feet quickly, and leaned in, embracing him tightly either to thank him or to apologize to him. It was probably both, and it felt no different than their previous farewell.

"I...I appreciate it, Zuko." That was what she chose to tell him in the end, pulling away with her hands still resting on his shoulders. Her voice was cool, calm and steady like the northern sea. "But, really, I can't accept. I just don't think it'd be fair. I couldn't live up to the gift."

"It's alright. I wasn't really expecting you to agree."

But they both had realized, that it was the thought that counts.


End file.
